pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jeff - moja historia cz.2
To znowu..ja oto kolejna pasta tym razem z perspektywy Jeffa czyli kontynuacja Liu- moja historia Nazywam się Jeff Woods, poprawka Jeff the Killer, ale wy już mnie znacie. Mam młodszego brata Liu. Stałem się seryjnym mordercą... ale może zacznę od początku i wszystko wam opowiem : Wszystko zaczęło się gdy czekałem na autobus z moim bratem, aż podeszli do nas jacyś chłopacy. Oni nawet nie podeszli tylko przeskoczyli nam nad głowami na swoich deskorolkach. Chcieli nas zabic, ja stanąłem w swojej obronie no i oczywiście mojego brata. Lecz gdy nas ,,broniłem'' poczułem pewne uczucie, nie umiałem go rozpoznać, ale czerpałem przyjemność z tego że robię im krzywdę... postanowiłem do tego nie wracać do czasu gdy wzięli mojego brata do poprawczaka bo przyjął winę na siebie. Niestety banda Randy'ego przesadziła gdy prawie mnie zabiła na urodzinach jakiegoś dzieciaka. Wtedy coś we mnie pękło nieodwracalnie,wiedziałem to i nie mogłem nic z tym zrobić... Jak wiecie byłem w szpitalu, ale to co się po tym stało przyniosło nieodwracalne skutki :'' Zapadł zmrok sąsiedzi przyszli do nas na kolację, ale nie widziałem z nimi Jane ich córki. Gdy już sobie ,,poszli'' wkroczyłem do akcji. Nie chciałem spać jednak byłem zmęczony więc przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł... zszedłem po schodach do kuchni i wziąłem zapalniczkę i nóż. Postanowiłem zrealizować mój pomysł w łazience..najlepiej. Jedyny problem tkwi w tym ze jest ona na przeciwko pokoju rodziców. Po cichu wpełzłem do środka i przystąpiłem do działania. Zapaliłem zapalniczkę i przypaliłem sobie powieki. Powstrzymywałem się od płaczu, nawet nie wiecie jak to boli... Następnie wziąłem nóż i przyłożyłem go do policzka, jednak do głowy przyszła mi myśl ,, Weź nie rób tego będziesz żałował, co jeśli mi nie wyjdzie ?'' no, ale nie będę się wycofywał w ostatniej chwili. Ponownie przyłożyłem nóż do policzka i zacząłem wycinać sobie ,,uśmiech'' bolało okropnie. Łzy spływały mi po policzkach i jęczałem,co nie znaczy że jestem mięczakiem ,sami byście w takiej chwili płakali. Gdy skończyłem do łazienki weszła matka.'' - C-co ty robisz synku ? - spytała zmartwiona i przerażona - Ja wypaliłem sobie powieki bo chciało mi się spać a wtedy nie mógłbym widzieć swojego odbicia w lustrze, wyciąłem sobie uśmiech żeby móc się uśmiechać już zawsze ! - powiedziałem zadowolony z efektu jaki mi wyszedł. Matke pewnie obudziło moje popłakiwanie, no cóż zdarza się. Z mojego ,,uśmiechu'' dalej spływała krew była już wszędzie... - Czyż nie wyglądam pięknie ? - spytałem '' - Tak synku wyglądasz przepięknie.. - powiedziała - powiem tacie o twojej nowej..pięknej twarzy - dodała i wyszła z łazienki. - Wstawaj..nasz syn zwariował ! - powiedziała moja matka do ojca - Okłamałaś mnie ! - byłem oburzony. Zabiłem ich. Poszedłem do pokoju mojego brata niestety gdy wchodziłem obudził się. Obezwładniłem go i powiedziałem - Idź spać- o dziwo nie miotał się i nie bał, nie próbował się nawet ratować... zaciągnąłem go na dywan i zacząłem wycinać mu uśmiech taki sam jak mój płakał i wył z bólu, żałosne. No a teraz hm..nie wiedziałem co robić a chyba rodzice Jane się ocknęli...ta ogłuszyłem ich czy jakoś tak..zrobiłem to samo z Liu moim bratem. Potem przywiązałem ich do krzeseł zadźgałem i wyciąłem te piękne uśmiechy na ich twarzach, teraz będą tak radośni jak ja ! No proszę Jane wpadła w odwiedziny...,,uśpiłem'' ja i przywiązałem do krzesła. '' - Witaj Jane - powiedziałem gdy się już obudziła. - C-co ty im zrobiłeś ?! - powiedziała i omiotła wzrokiem po twarzach swoich rodziców. Zaczęła płakać. - Nie martw się skarbie, ty tez będziesz piękna -pocieszyłem ją - Ale ja nie chce ! - krzyczała i dalej szlochała. - Nie mam niestety wódki, ale benzyna powinna wystarczyć - powiedziałem. Oblałem ja wybielaczem i benzyną następnie podpaliłem. Krzyczała w niebo głosy ! - Nie martw się wezwałem straż pożarną- uspokoiłem ją - Aaaa - dalej krzyczała z bólu. A ja uciekałem. Następnie wysłałem jej kwiaty do szpitala bo jej upiększanie mi nie wyszło... to wszystko było w ramach przeprosin... następnie dalej zabijałem bo co mogłem innego zrobić ? Minęło kilka tygodni i postanowiłem odwiedzić swój stary dom..... Deski skrzypiały a dom spłonął po części w pożarze... byłem w swoim pokoju...zacząłem myśleć o tym ze już nigdy nie zobaczę mojego brata... zawsze byliśmy ze sobą tak blisko...no i co i tak on był inny... Niestety patrząc w lustro widziałem Liu... postanowiłem posiedzę sobie trochę w kącie pokoju... minęło tak z jakieś 20min i co mogłem dalej robić..otóż nic..poszedłem znowu zabijać.... Pociąłem jakąś kobietę..inną wepchnąłem pod koła pociągu jej ciało było między kołami w każdym wagonie..krwawa masakra ( wyobraźcie to sobie ) efekt był całkiem niezły... zrobiłem tak jeszcze z kilkoma osobami...trochę to nudne ale co innego można robić ? Takie życie...już się nie zmieni..od teraz nie jestem Jeff Woods tylko Jeff Killer.... oto moja historia... Pisała wasza : Astriś032 thumb Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Creepypasta Kategoria:Fanpasta